


another prompt about tommy being kidnapped by an insane overprotective brother

by Anonymous



Series: another prompt about tommy... [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But he can also be his brother, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Kidnapping, Overprotective Quackity, Overprotective Technoblade, Protective Quackity, Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade, Schlatt is Tubbo's dad, Tschlatt, Tubbo is kinda like Quackity's son, idk how to tag im new sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this time it's post november 16th technobladeinspired by gay_gay_gay's ow prompt, you know the one
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, no romance ew - Relationship
Series: another prompt about tommy... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046566
Comments: 40
Kudos: 427
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Techno and Tommy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



Okay so this is something I kinda just thought of after reading a bunch of the "Wilbur and Techno are insane and kidnap Tommy to take care of him" stories

Basically Techno finds out that Wilbur is dead after the whole blowing up wither stuff on the 16th and decides that he cannot lose another one of his brothers. Techno, since the moment he joined, has been keeping track of and protecting Wil, and he feels like he failed as a brother by letting him die. He can't make that mistake again. Also he's a bit angsty about Phil killing Wil and now views him as a threat because "Well if he killed one of his sons he can kill the others".

Techno starts becoming super weird and stuff, glaring at anyone who even comes in the vicinity of Tommy. He begins to view literally everyone as a threat, not just Phil. All of these people have tramatized his baby brother so much (I mean, he has as well, but he's a bit hypocritical and thinks he's in the right and stuff), he can't let Tommy get hurt again.

Techno decides to just straight up kidnap Tommy and take him somewhere 'safe', basically just keeping him locked in a room in his base. He is the only person Tommy has interaction with and just completely coddles him the entire time, treating him like when they were kids rather than how they are now. Tommy obviously hates this and tries numerous times to escape, but Technoblade being Technoblade stops him every time. Techno spends as much time as he can with Tommy trying to make him dependent on him again. All he wants is for Tommy to solely rely on him, so he feels like not a failure of a brother. Also, he loves him and shit (PLATONICALLY geez). 

When Tommy was super young he looked up to Techno a lot. I kinda think that Techno left to become the "blood god" on hypixel when Tommy was like 10 or something, so Techno is also trying to make up for lost time with his brother. Techno just really loves his family okay??? But with Wil dead he took a step further into the deep end and that love has twisted into something dark that's hurting them.

Like previously mentioned he has Tommy locked in a room that I like to think is identical to Tommy's childhood room. Techno wants his brother back, not this cold, traumatized husk of a kid that hates him to his very core.

Okay I kinda have a couple ideas of how this could end 

1) the 'tommy is saved' ending

Someone finds out where Tommy is and they make a plan to go save him. Personally I like the idea of Sapnap saving him bc I really need more friendly/brotherly Tommy and Sapnap interactions but it can be anyone depending on what you want. They break Tommy out and Dream or another one of the admins has to haul Techno kicking and screaming out of the server. Techno is just very attached to Tommy. You can either have Techno hide away in another server and plot to get his brother back 'home', or he can realize his mistakes and try to apologize. You could also maybe have a Ghostbur and Techno interaction where Ghostbur is like "wtf man"

2) Tommy doesn't escape and is trapped with Techno forever basically. Slowly over time he does become more dependent on Techno. I mean, he has literally NO OTHER social interaction, and spends almost the entire day with him. Who else is there to depend on? Besides, Techno doesn't do anything bad to him, just hangs out with him and does brother stuff. Slowly Tommy starts believing what Techno says about the other members of the server. They HAVE traumatized him, and Techno IS the only one who has his best interest in mind. Tommy doesn't want to leave Techno. Maybe they go to another server or sm

3) ANGST MMMMM

Less of an ending and more of an idea, really

Right when Tommy starts losing hope, someone finds where he is and breaks into Techno's base to save him. This could be Eret or Niki or literally anyone, kinda have an idea as to what Tubbo is doing at this point that I'll write about later but it can be Tubbo if you'd like. Techno catches them in the act, and in a blind fury just completely obliterates whoever broke in. Like, very brutal. Even after they've died he just doesn't stop attacking until he sees Tommy crying. He walks over to Tommy and wraps his cloak around him, shielding him from the sight, but Techno's covered in blood and smells like blood and _oh god Techno is covered in his friends blood and now its on him as well-_. And the whole time Techno thinks Tommy's scared because he was almost 'taken away from him', so he's just like "shhh shhh it's okay I won't let them get you" and Tommy WANTED THEM TO GET HIM BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE F R E E. And he was _so close_ to freedom, but Techno had to take it away from him _again_. For even more angst it could be a permadeath au so that friend is like DEAD FOREVER. Techno ups the security, or just takes Tommy to a different locked server where only he and Tommy can enter and theres no way for Tommy to escape.

Special little angst thing for this ending is if Tommy is so utterly out of it because of what he just saw that he is clinging to Techno, since Techno is the only source of comfort around, and he's panicing so much that he doesn't even know who's hugging him and doesn't care because he feels safe and warm, and once he realized who he's clinging to he just cries harder.

I think that Tommy would never call Techno "blade" or "techie" during this, unless he's really scared and out of it (3) or gives in to Techno's protectiveness (2). Tommy is both really scared of Techno and also hates him, so nicknames are a no-go. Techno will probably call Tommy nicknames and stuff though, I personally like Toms the best but Bubba is good as well. Techno's heart literally melts when Tommy calls him nicknames, because it reminds him of younger Tommy. Techno might be a little ooc w/ the way I talk about him here, but I just want Techno to pull a complete 180 personality wise and just show tons of affection to Tommy, cuddling him and babying him the whole time. Techno really does beleive that he's the only one who truely cares about Tommy and isn't just using him for personal gain.

So Techno does kidnap Tommy, but I don't really care how you make this happen. He can take him from his bed when he's asleep, or drug him like in gay_gay_gay's prompt, and I even saw this one dadschlatt fic where Schlatt basically blocks off Tubbo's air supply and knocks him out cold. I really really really like the idea of Techno and Tommy having a whole 'making up' scene before Techno kidnaps him, and they like hug and shit before Techno goes like ".....and I'm gonna make sure that no one can hurt you ever again." right before kidnapping him.

Anyway this was my prompt I hope you found it pogchamp. I have a couple ideas for something similar to this but with quackity and tubbo that I might write later, but for now this is it. Please comment telling me if you write a story using this prompt I would love to see my ideas in action, thank you for reading :)


	2. Toob and Quack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k heres my tubbo and quackity idea, ty all so much for the love on the first prompt!

Okay so while Techno's going on his whole downward spiral thing, Quackity is undergoing something similar. If you've seen some of Quackity's new streams you know he's essentially trying to revive Schlatt. I've sort of interpreted this as him going mad with grief over losing Schlatt. He denied that he cared for him for so long that now it's all come out in one chaotic, insane burst. 

I originally intended for this to be a T-Schlatt thing where Tubbo is Schlatts son or at least growing horns, the only difference from the normal T-Schlatt au's is that Tubbo starts growing them after November 16th. If you want to interpret it as the Manberg family dynamic thing where Schlatt and Quackity act like Tubbo's parents that also works tho. Essentially, Tubbo is one of the last things that Quackity has that reminds him of Schlatt, and he doesn't want to lose his 'son' like he lost Schlatt. 

Quackity knows that Tubbo shouldn't have to be president. He's 16, he shouldn't have to fix an entire nation. This, along with the reasoning previously mentioned, causes Quackity to kidnap Tubbo. Maybe (if you have both of these prompts happening in the same universe) he has a conversation with Techno where Techno tells him about how he kidnapped Tommy, and that's how Quackity get's the idea to do so.

So Quackity goes full mother duck and completely treats Tubbo as his child. Tubbo would probably try to go along with this to try and get on Quackity's good side so he can escape. Imma be honest I don't entirely have this one planned out, but it was kinda just an idea I had while writing the first one lol.

Maybe you could have Quackity actually revive Schlatt, and they both make the plan to kidnap Tubbo together, or Tubbo is already kidnapped when Schlatts revived and Schlatt's just as bad as Quackity with the coddling.

This was my idea okay have fun, ty all for reading


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS SINCE TOMMY'S GONNA GET EXILED OR SM MAY I PROPOSE TO YOU ANOTHER THING I THOUGHT ABOUT OKAY

So like, Tommy gets exiled for the George shit (which, may I say, is very hypocritical. I mean come on guy's you grief and steal from Tommy at least once a week but when he does it as a good natured prank ya'll try to come at him like bruh), and he's chased out of L'manberg. So he runs and ends up somewhere near pogtopia, collapsing in front of the entrance and just sobbing bc that was his HOME and they all HATE HIM.

So Techno finds him and comforts him. Well, he comforts him, but also slips in some ~subtle manipulation~ in there to have Tommy under his control. Essentially he says something like, "I was right, Tommy. They all are against you, they all _hate_ you. But it's okay, because big brother's here now, and he's gonna protect you."

So yea, Tommy goes back to Techno's base willingly because he has _no where else_ to go. And then Techno does the whole kidnapping stuff that was said in the first prompt. I'd also like to add on that, for the first while that he's there, literally no one tries to find Tommy (at least according to Techno), so Tommy does start believing that Techno's the only person who cares about him.

Anyway just sm I thought about after the most recent streams, hope ya'll liked this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lose Your Sanity, Save A Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720185) by [jusst_peachiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusst_peachiie/pseuds/jusst_peachiie)




End file.
